Hunting More Than Ghosts
by Lilysanthesium
Summary: Toni convinces Rachel to go ghost hunting with him. It doesn't go quite as planned at all, but one of them does find something else in the end.


"Hi Rachel!" Toni greeted loudly, "Do you think there's a ghost in here? I want its autograph!"

Rachel chuckled, "How funny, Toni." She said, fixing her bag.

"What, don't you think ghosts are real, Rachel?" Toni pouted and frowned. "Adults are no fun."

"Well," She drawled, not wanting to disappoint the boy. "It's not that I don't think they're real, it's more that I've never seen one, I guess." She lied. Toni immediately brightened up, a mischievous look over his face, making Rachel regret what she had said.

"Rachel!" He exclaimed, raising his hand in the air and jumping, "Let's go ghost hunting!"

Her smile twitched, sweat trickling down the side of her face, regret and internal chastisement hitting her on a head like a hammer over a Black Rock. Rebecca would kill her if she found out.

"W-well, Toni, I'd love to, but I've got a lot to do, you know," She tried reasoning with him, trying to weasel her way out. "I mean, with my farm and my animals and everything."

Toni deflated, pouting, looking like a wounded puppy. "Rachel, you never have any time to play with me anymore," He sulked, "But you have time for everyone else in town."

She made a face, taking a step back. He was trying to guilt-trip her.

"You're always talking with everyone else in town, but you can't take an hour or two to play with me?" He kicked at the ground, dejected. He looked as if he was about to cry, but she knew that he wouldn't. She knew he was just trying to guilt-trip her, this was, what, the fifth time? But darn, he was good.

She was steeling herself to say no again, to put her foot down. But darn her soft heart for kids, especially Toni. She took a deep breath, regretting her decisions immediately.

"Fine, Toni." She sighed exasperatedly, "But only until eight, okay?" She said sternly. It was five-thirty, she knew, this would be probably enough time for him to go about until he got tired—

"Let's go hunting at nine!" He cheered, stopping Rachel's thoughts. She almost fell over.

"T-Toni, you can't stay out that late, Rebecca will worry—"

"I'll tell her I'm with you, it'll be fine." He laughed, grinning wide. "This'll be great, Rachel! We'll have so much fun!" He cheered before running off back to town, most likely to tell Rebecca. Rachel stood, mouth hanging open speechlessly. She felt her tired suddenly, almost faint.

She knew she couldn't get out of this, and most certainly knew she couldn't convince Toni otherwise. Her only hope was Rebecca saying no to him, but that was a fifty-fifty chance. On one hand, Rebecca still considered Rachel a 'kid', so that would be in her favour. On the other hand, Toni would probably find another way, or sneak out, if all else fails. She sighed.

"There goes my plans tonight." She sighed, defeated.

* * *

Rachel hopped down from the terraces, finishing watering the last of her Fall crops. She entered her farmhouse, planning a quick dinner then a bath, debating whether to give a gift to her sweetheart or not, when she heard the loud excited knocking on her door. She was afraid to turn around, having half the mind to run and hide in the bathroom. She had hoped he had forgotten.

"Rachel!" He called, excitedly, knocking on the door again before entering. She sighed, turning to greet the boy.

"Hey Toni," She gave a wan smile, more tired than ever.

"Are you ready to go ghost hunting?" He cheered, jumping. Wherever this boy got his energy, she wanted what he was eating.

"Can't say I really am," She mumbled, "What did you tell Rebecca?" She asked instead.

"Hehe," He laughed, rubbing his nose with a finger. "I told her I was helping you out with some errands." He grinned.

Rachel's eye twitched, feeling the blood drain from her entire body. She thought immediately that Rebecca was going to kill her.

"She's was okay with it though. Mom was pretty happy about it, I guess." He added, shrugging. Rachel sighed in relief, preferring to get an earful than be skewered by Rebecca. Toni then grabbed Rachel's hand, dragging her out of the house.

"Come on, Rachel! Let's go! Let's go!" He cheered, running ahead, dragging the poor farmer behind him.

* * *

"Toni," Rachel asked, "Why are we in the west village?" She asked, navigating through the thicket of tree on the upper area of the village.

"Because ghosts like to hide where there are a lot of trees." Toni said matter-of-factly. Rachel rolled her eyes discreetly. "Besides, there aren't a lot of things here in the west village, it's practically a forest too."

Rachel felt as if he was criticizing her and her town-arrangement skills, but let it off, staring through the trees and foliage. As she stared, she saw a shadow of a silhouette move between the trees. She jumped, looking between Toni and the trees, when she saw it again.

"Toni!" She said in a hushed whisper. "Toni!"

"Huh? What is it?"

"I saw something in the trees." She said, hiding behind a tree, pointing to the other side. "It was like a shadow, or something."

The boy immediately lit up, rushing to hide behind a tree and peeking from behind the trunk.

"I don't see anythi— wait!" He almost yelled, eyes widening.

"Toni, keep your voice down!" Rachel panicked, sweating nervously.

"That's so cool!" He laughed. "I'm going to get it's autograph." He jumped from his hiding spot, running toward the shadow.

"What? Wait, Toni!" She called after him as he ran ahead. She dragged her hand down her face, groaning. She began to wonder if this was karma for not giving and offering to the Harvest Goddess recently, and almost cursed her and her luck today.

"Rachel!" Toni called.

"Toni?" She called back, cautiously heading towards his voice. "Toni, where are you?"

She looked around cautiously, keeping an eye out for either Toni or the shadow, when she felt something touch her back. She let out a yelp before turning to see Toni with a disappointed look, and Tina, giggling beside him.

"It's only Tina," He announced glumly, said girl patting the boy on the head, grinning at the farmer.

"Hey Rachel!" She greeted cheerily. "I heard you and Toni were ghost hunting."

Rachel let out a sigh of relief mixed with with exhaustion. "Yeah, I guess."

"But it was only you walking around here like a weirdo." Toni grumbled.

"You're the one going ghost hunting in the village." Tina retorted.

"Tina, please, don't encourage him." Rachel sighed. "Toni, are you satisfied now? Let's head back now."

Toni pouted, looking at the ground and kicking the dirt, obviously disappointed, and even more obviously trying to earn sympathy from the girl. Rachel sighed again, she was too tired to fall for his wounded puppy act this time.

"Toni, there isn't a ghost in town, we don't have anything to prove." She added firmly.

"Actually though," Tina interjected, pondering. "I heard something like there was a ghost in the forest and mountains during late Fall, or something like that."

Toni immediately lit up, jumping like a llama. Rachel slapped her forehead, shaking her head and groaning.

"Let's go Rachel!" He cheered, running ahead of the two. Tina stood shocked as Rachel hit her head against a tree.

"I— I shouldn't have said anything, shouldn't I?" Tina asked, turning to the girl hitting her head against a tree again.

"You're coming along with us, Tina." She only replied. Tina chuckled apologetically in response.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Toni called ahead.

"I should get that boy to work in the farm, with all that energy he has." Rachel mumbled, grabbing Tina's hand and dragging her along as she trudged forward. Tina only laughed again.

* * *

"Where did you even hear about this 'ghost', Tina?" Rachel asked as they slowly made their way out to the forest with Toni in the lead.

"I heard it from Soseki," She said, thoughtfully tapping a finger against her chin. Rachel turned to look at her, a cheeky grin on her face, wagging her brows at her.

"Soseki, eh?" She nudged her with her shoulder. "You two've been awfully close. Anything you want to tell me, Tina?"

The brunette blushed lightly, playfully pushing away the farmer. "We're both reporters, Rachel. It's natural we talk."

"Mhm, sure, dear." The blonde winked at her friend. "Be sure to 'report' back to me about this, okay?" She joked, nudging her at the side. Tina playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing.

Toni stopped suddenly in front of them, looking around cautiously.

"What's up, Toni?" Tina asked.

"I heard something, shh." He said, the sound of crunching leaves nearby.

"It's probably just the wind, Toni." Rachel answered, looking around too.

"Eek!" Tina squeaked. "I-I saw something move in front of us!"

"Guys please," Rachel sighed as Tina hid behind her and Toni inched closer to the two girls. "We did this before, it isn't funny." She sighed, walking ahead of the two. She jumped as Tina shrieked, Toni screaming in suit because of Tina, as someone came out from behind a tree.

"Are you all alright?" The person said through the screaming.

"Sweetie!" Rachel cheered, running up to hug her sweetheart. Tina and Toni both stopped screaming.

"Darn it, Sanjay." Toni grumbled, crossing his arms sternly, behind him, Tina heaved a sigh of relief. The white-haired butler chuckled, hugging the farmer back. Toni made a face.

"My apologies for scaring you all, but it's rather late now to be walking around." Sanjay said as Rachel broke away from the hug.

"We're ghost hunting," Tina answered. "Well, 'ghost hunting'." She corrected herself, stressing the air quotes. Sanjay looked down at his sweetheart. She sighed and shook her head.

"Do you want to come, Sanjay?" Toni asked, smiling. The butler looked between the boy and his sweetheart who gave a very subtle shake of her head. 'Save yourself,' she mouthed to him. He smiled.

"I'd love to." He smiled kindly. Toni cheered, marching ahead of the three toward the forest.

"Sanjay—" Rachel began, stopping as he placed a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"You are not staying out this late, especially in the mountains, Rachel. You, Tina, or Toni." He said sternly with a sigh. "I'll accompany you, to and back."

Rachel sighed. Of course he would say that. Nevermind the fact that she's a farmer— a farmer who, almost single-handedly, revived the entire town, who brought everyone back. The corners of her mouth tugged down a fraction, wondering what could possibly happen in the mountains; Rachel was very much capable of taking care and protecting herself— if she can carry crops at least twice her size, if she can built and carry houses by herself, she was more than capable of anything, wasn't she?

But she sighed, relenting, smiling up at her sweetheart, receiving a smile in return.

He was the worrying-caring type, and she loved that about him, admittedly. She almost moved to kiss him on the cheek when she heard the shutter and click of a camera. They both turned to see Tina holding up her camera, smiling at them apologetically.

"Sorry," She scratched her head, chuckling. "You guys were too cute."

The two chuckled, Rachel shaking her head at her friend.

"Hey!" Toni called ahead, already standing at the arch framing the entrance to the forest. "What're you slowpokes doing? Come on!"

The three chuckled and began walking.

"He's so demanding for a kid." Tina laughed.

"Kids will be kids." Sanjay chuckled.

"Aww," She cooed dreamily. "I can't wait for you guys to have kids."

The two blushed, Tina snapping a quick picture of them, before running ahead, laughing.

"We're even, Rachel!" She called. Rachel sighed and shook her head, chuckling.

"Don't mind her." She reassured Sanjay, hooking her arm around his.

"Come on, you guys!" Toni called once again, "Stop being so gross!"

* * *

"Toni, don't you think we should head back now?" Tina asked, huffing from exhaustion.

Toni turned around, hands on his hips, shaking his head. "No!" He barked, "We haven't found the ghost yet!"

"Toni, it's almost eleven," She added exasperatedly.

"That's when ghosts are the liveliest!" He laughed before running off again. She sighed, almost laying down on the ground in surrender. The lovebirds walked up behind her slowly, sighing as well.

"He's got more energy than I do." Rachel sighed, rubbing her neck in exhaustion, troubled by the fact that she probably won't be able to wake up early the next day because of this. "Tomorrow's harvest day too." She sighed again, dejected. Sanjay rubbed her back to comfort her.

"It seems that he's incredibly adamant about this town ghost," He commented. Rachel shot Tina an accusing glare.

"I didn't think he'd go this far." She apologized with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, now it's either he finds his ghost, or he gets tired." Sanjay added with a sigh.

"Hey guys!" Toni shouted from the top of the mountain, "Come up here guys, come on!"

"I've been wondering since five in the afternoon if he gets tired." Rachel grumbled, grabbing Sanjay's hand as Tina pulled her up the mountain.

* * *

"This is the Harvest Goddess' pond, Toni." Rachel said, "What are we doing here?"

"I thought I saw something by the edge of the pond!" He said excitedly. "Like this little person-thing talking to someone in the pond!"

Rachel tried to keep a straight face, sighing at the back of her head; the Harvest Goddess must be driving poor Aaron to the bone, the poor thing. She understood what the Witch Princess meant about the green-haired deity. And then there was Alice, also driving her poor brother to the bone.

"Toni, you might fall in the pond, be careful." Sanjay warned the boy when he crouched close to the edge.

"You know," Tina piped, looking thoughtfully at the starry sky, "I read somewhere before that if you throw something in the pond, the Harvest Goddess is supposed to come out or something."

Toni jumped to his feet almost immediately, his eyes sparkling as he ran off down the mountain top.

"Tina, stop encouraging these ideas of his, please." Rachel said, watching him run off. "He might throw a bug in the pond."

Tina's eye twitched, the realization donning onto her quickly, sweating nervously. She quickly ran after the boy, yelling something the two couldn't quite make out. Rachel sighed and chuckled.

"You know," Sanjay chirped, making Rachel turn to look up at him. "I also read somewhere, or someone told me that if a couple were to confess their love in front of the Goddess' pond they'll be happy forever." He smiled, looking down at her.

"Well, why else did I confess to you here, sweetie?" She smiled and giggled, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks, thankful for the darkness to hide it. "I can't believe you remember that, it's been five years."

"Well, why wouldn't I remember it?" He chuckled, "It was such a wonderful day." He smiled, interlacing his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly at him. She was a fraction of an inch from kissing him when she heard the panicked shriek of Tina calling Toni. The two chuckled and began to make their way down.

"Actually, I heard from someone about this rumour about the pond too," Rachel mused, giggling.

"What was it?"

She laughed instead, hugging his arm, a blush over her face. "I'll tell you some other time!" She said quickly, running off ahead.

"Why not tell me now?" He called as she reached the foot of the mountain.

"Because certain things need to be said at specific times!"

"I can't help but think you mean marriage, love."

She laughed, pointing toward the pathway toward the forest. "Come on, Toni and Tina are leaving us!"

* * *

"No, thank you, Rebecca. Toni was a great help at the farm." Rachel lied smoothly, smiling, Tina and Sanjay hiding at the side.

"Thank _you_ , Rachel for humouring Toni," She chuckled, leaning out the door and winking. "And to Tina and Sanjay too. I'll be giving Toni a good ear-pinching for bothering you. Good night kids!"She said before turning on her heel and shutting the door closed. Rachel stood stunned as she began to hear the muffled footsteps of Toni as he ran away from his thundering mother.

"Good night indeed." Tina said with a chuckle as she stood beside the farmer girl. "Rebecca's scary. Being a mom sure is something else." She added, discreetly winking at her friend as the butler went to Rachel's side. Rachel frowned and stuck her tongue out her. She grinned and chuckled quietly.

"Well, we should be heading home now. I'll walk you girls home." Sanjay said with a gentle smile.

"Oh, I'm fine, Sanjay. Take Tina home, my farm's out of the way for you guys and you guys both live in the same direction." Rachel said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Sanjay frowned, opening his mouth to speak when she gave a quick peck on his cheek and ran away. "Good night I love you guys!" She yelled whilst laughing.

Sanjay sighed, knowing better than to try to chase after her. Besides, he couldn't possibly leave Tina behind — Rachel would kill him, and it would be rude. He turned around to face her when he heard her chuckling.

"You guys are so cute," She cooed. Sanjay breathed a laugh, smiling.

"Well, thank you I suppose, Tina. I'll walk you home." He said politely. She smiled and nodded, walking in comfortable silence as they headed toward the west side of the village. They were near Tina's house when she snorted.

"So, Sanjay, when are you gonna do it? I mean, you guys' been together for like five years or something." She asked with a wide grin on her face. Sanjay looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry?" He asked. She laughed, patting him on the back as they reached her doorstep.

"Aw, don't you worry buddy, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. Reporter's honour." She said, raising a hand up and the other to her chest, swearing secrecy. He blinked at her, confused. She grinned, winking at him. "Good night, Sanjay!" She chirped, quickly slipping in her house before he could respond.

He walked home silently, contemplating a visit to Hana to buy a few supplies.

* * *

Sanjay stood in front of his bookshelf, sighing, strangely tired and anxious. When his door opened, his heart fluttered to see the smiling face of his beloved.

"A pleasant day to you, Rachel. Thank you for coming. I've been waiting for you." He smiled, noticing the brief flash of confusion on her face.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about today." He continued, covering his mouth with his closed hand. "Let's go to the mountains for a little while."

She smiled brightly, nodding. "Sure, I wanted to talk to you about something too." She said, holding out a hand to him as the other hand fiddled with the tip of a feather in her rucksack.

* * *

 **A/N: It was supposed to be a story about Toni and Rachel going ghost hunting but then I thought that everybody loves a pinch romance, so I added a sack. Inspired by that dialogue with Toni about ghost hunting. Hoped you liked it, take care!**


End file.
